Modern HTTYD
by loldragon
Summary: Just HTTYD in Modern
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

Hiccup is Harold

Astrid is Amanda

Snotlout is Scott

Ruffnut and Tuffnut is Rebecca and Theodore respectively

Fishlegs is Frederick

Camicazi is Camilla

Stephen is Stoick

Valerie is Valka

Darren as Dagger

Hilda as Heather

Chapter 1:

Harold Horrendous Haddock sat quietly in his chair as he stared through the window into the night sky outside his house. The cold wind of January in Berk howled through the night sky. Tomorrow was the day. First day of university. He just came back home from Bog. He was nervous yet excited at the same time. Growing up, Hiccup was skinny and he was called a fishbone by his classmates and everyone else at school. Before going to high school, he was constantly bullied by Scott Jorgensen, a big burly dude who was unfortunately for him throughout his middle school years in his same classes and even more unfortunately his cousin. But he wasn't the only one who was constantly bullying him. Theodore Thornston and his twin sister Rebecca Thornston were Scott's sidekick. Both blonde twins were known for their notorious pranks and setting up explosions. Scott along with the twins found countless ways to torment Harold. Then there was Amanda Hofferson, blonde beauty and everyone's crush. She didn't bully Harold like Scott and the twins and felt sorry for Harold but she didn't stop the trio either way. She just stood nearby and watched Harold being bullied. She also happens to be Harold's crush, like every other guy in middle school. However, Harold did have a friend. Frederick Ingerman, a husky blonde dude who was always by Harold's side. He was also bullied alongside Harold. He never left Harold's side and was always there for him. Both of them were nerds and loved reading. They both love wolves and always read information about them. They even went as far as to memorise their scientific name. When it was time to go to high school, Hiccup decided to go to another town to continue studying as he did not like being constantly bullied. This made Frederick sad but Harold promised to keep in touch with him He went to the town of Bog, where he attended the same high school as his other cousin, Camilla. Camilla and Harold looked more like twins because of there similar green eyes and brown hair. Harold was happy that he decided to attend high school in Bog so he decided he wanted to go to college in Bog too. Along the way he made friends with Darren and Hilda Oswaldson, who were fraternal twins. Born on the same day but they look nothing alike. Darren, Hilda and Camilla treated Harold like their younger brother and he was never bullied again. He loved his life in Bog and decided that he will never move back to Berk. Then he remembered about Frederick, the guy who was with him when he was bullied. He though about it and decided that he will go back to Berk to attend University for the sake of his friend. Frederick on hearing this was overjoyed. He discussed it with Darren, Hilda and Camilla and they told him to do what he thought was best. On the day that he was moving back to Berk, Darren, Camilla and Hilda surprised Harold and told him that they were also going to Berk to attend University. This made him happy. Harold's parents were also happy that he was coming back to Berk.

Harold's parents were one of the nicest parent's anyone could have asked for. Harold's father, Stephen "The Vast" Haddock, was the mayor of Berk. He was a big man who over 7ft tall and weigh a massive 420 pounds, thus he was also known as The Vast. Harold's mother, Valerie Haddock, was just like Harold. Harold was literally the male version of his mother with his father's eyes. They always supported in every decision that Harold made and supported him in every way possible.

That day when he came back home, Harold saw that his house was empty. He didn't know where his parents were. He had a spare house key with him that he took with him all those years ago and used it to open the door to his house. He shrugged and he went to his room and sat down and starred into the night sky.

"Harold! Boy are you home?" Stephen's loud voice boomed throughout the large house. This bought back Harold to reality and he quickly went down to greet his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Harold said as he rushed towards his parents and hugged them. He never felt so much joy. Seeing his parents after so long made him happy. All those year in Bog made him forget about the love he received from his parents.

"My boy! Look at how much you have grown!" his mother exclaimed. It was true. Harold did grow. A lot. When he left Berk for Bog, he was 4ft 11 and scrawny and looked like a Dork. Now, he was 6ft 4 and he has a lean body with lean muscles and boy was he handsome. During his time in Bog, he started working out and learned mixed martial arts.

"Yeah maybe I did" he said.

"Not maybe. You absolutely did. Sorry that we were not home to greet you. Something came up and we both needed to attend it" Stephen said.

"No, it's alright. I am kind of excited for University and nervous at the same time" Harold said.

"Nothing to be nervous about lad. You will be fine" Stoick said

"I hope so" Harold thought to himself.

"Come on, lets have some food before we call it a night" Valarie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harold arrived in University around 9 am to meet Camilla, Darren and Hilda. Once he reached there, he went to the main building where he saw Camilla, Darren and Hilda waiting for him.

"Sup Harry" Darren greeted Harold as he walked towards them.

"Hi Darren. Hi Camilla. Hi Hilda." Harold said to them.

"HI" Camilla and Hilda replied in unison.

"Excited?" Hilda asked.

"Definitely" Harold replied "Can't wait to see Frederick"

"Ah yes. That friend of yours who was with you when you were bullied?" Darren said

"Yeah him" Harold replied.

"Don't worry about being bullied Harold. You have grown so much taller. I am sure they will be amazed to see the new you. Plus, you have learned martial arts. You definitely kick their ass if they do anything to you. Also, I am sure they will not do anything to hurt you now that that you are in university" Camilla said.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to expect" Harold shrugged.

"Harold Haddock? Is that you?" a husky blonde guy asked as he approached the gang.

"Frederick Ingerman!" Harold exclaimed as he went towards Frederick and hugged.

"Boy am I glad to see you buddy" Harold said as he squeezed Frederick.

"Me too! And look! You have grown so much taller and stronger!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Haha yeah" Harold said. "By the way these are my friends from Bog."

"Hello nice to meet you all" Frederick greeted the three of them.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Hilda"

"I am Darren, Hilda's brother"

"And I am Camilla. Harold's cousin. And do not worry. I am nothing like Scott."

"Haha that's good to know" Frederick replied.

"Shall we head to class?" Harold inquired.

"Sure lets go"

…..

Somewhere else in the main university building

"Come on Amanda. Why would you not want to go out with me?" Scott inquired.

"Because Scott, you are a muttonhead and you only want to go out with so that you can get in my pants. Plus, I don't want to date anyone anyway" Amanda replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I am sure you will regret not dating me. You hear me?" Scott said

"That's something I look am sure that will not happen" Amanda said.

"Hey guys. Did you heard that Harold has returned back to Berk?" Rebecca said as she and Theodore walked towards them.

"Oh great. The fishbone returns. Time for me to do what I missed doing in middle school" Scott cracked his knuckles as he said.

"Grow up already. You are in University and you still act like a 13-year-old jerk" Amanda said.

"Yeah I think we should stop. I kind of felt bad when he left" Theodore said.

"Yeah me too" Rebecca agreed.

"Aw come on. We used to do this when we were younger!" Scott whined.

"Quit whining. And like you said 'used to'" Rebecca replied.

"I also felt bad when he left" Amanda said.

"Why? You didn't do anything?" Theodore said.

"Yeah. It is just the fact that I didn't do anything to help him that made me feel bad. Wish I could have stopped you guys but I didn't" Amanda said.

"Meh that's nothing to worry about" Rebecca said.

"Wait. Since when did you twins started to behave normally?" Scott asked.

"Since we came to University" Theodore replied rather lamely.

"Who are you two and what have you done to Theodore and Rebecca?" Scott asked furiously.

"Aw shut up already. Grow up Scott." Amanda said.

"Come on. Lets go to class" Theodore said as he walked away.

The rest followed.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harold and Frederick, needless to say, took the same course in University. They were both keen in Aircraft Engineering and oved building things. Hilda and Camilla took the Biology course to pursue their degree on becoming a doctor while Darren took a course on Electrical Engineering.

Meanwhile, Amanda chose a course on Biotechnical Engineering while the Thornston siblings took a course on Law, which they surprisingly managed to take because of their surprisingly good results. Scott took a course on Sports which wasn't surprising since being well built is what he always cared about.

During their break, Harold, Frederick and Darren went to MacDonald's outside their campus for lunch. Since they took engineering courses, they luckily had the same break time.

"It is barely been the first day and I am already tired" Darren whined.

"Come on. It can't be that bad" Harold said.

"Yeah. I am sure the worst is yet to come" Frederick said.

"Maybe" Darren agreed.

After lunch while heading back to their campus, Harold decided to make a trip to the toilet.

"You guys go on. I will see you later" Harold said and he went to the washroom.

After he was done, he made his way towards his lecture room when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am sorry are you alright?" Harold asked.

"It's ok. I am alright" The blonde girl replied.

And at that moment, when Harold saw the girl, his eyes sparkled. It took a while and then he realised that that blonde girl was Amanda Hofferson, his childhood crush.

"Amanda Hofferson?" Harold asked.

"Harold Haddock?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah it is me" Harold replied.

"Oh my god. You look so different and you have grown so much taller!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah. That's what everyone says" Harold said. "You too look different. You have become more beautiful from the last time I saw you."

"Erm Thank you" Amanda blushed. It was evident that she was blushing because she was not wearing make up and her fair skin was very white. It was a weird feeling for Amanda. Firstly, because she has been called beautiful many times and she never blushed but when Harold called her beautiful, she had that strange feeling that she didn't know how to express.

"Ermm… I am late for lecture and I need to go. See you" Amanda quickly said and she rushed off.

"Yeah you too" Harold replied. Harold didn't know what to do. He called his crush beautiful and he saw that she blushed. Was it because she found him attractive? Harold did not know. So, he shrugged and walked back to his lecture room to continue his day at University.

…. After University ….

Amanda and Rebecca took the bus back to their house while Theodore and Scott went to the bar to get themselves drunk cause why not.

"You know, I saw Harold today" Amanda said.

"Cool. Is he still scrawny and short?" Rebecca asked

"No. He looks completely different" Amanda said. "First of all, he is so much taller. He has lean muscles and I blushed when he called me beautiful"

"That's weird. You neve blush when someone calls you beautiful" Rebecca said.

"Yeah I know that" Amanda replied.

Suddenly, realization dawned upon Rebecca.

"Wait a minute. You have a crush on Harold Haddock!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Err. No I don't" Amanda denied.

"Yes you do Amanda. And you'd better ask him out. Judging by your taste of boys, I am sure he is hot" Rebecca replied.

"Maybe I will. But please keep it between us" Amanda pleaded.

"Sure. No problem" Rebecca replied.

They got down at their respective stop and went home.

Word from the author:

Hi to everyone reading this.

I know I should have introduced myself earlier but I am a 17 year old fan boy of HTTYD an after reading tons of HTTYD fanfiction, I decided to write my own. It might be bad cause I have no real experience in writing story nooks and this is my first time. From where I come from, I am not really good in English and I try my best to write it in English so that more ppl can enjoy. I am quite busy at times so I might take a while before I publish a new chapter. Thank you for reading my stories and I hope to write more


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harold was walking home with his friends when he decided to share his encounter about meeting Amanda.

"I told her she looked more beautiful and boom. She blushed" Harold recounted.

"Dude I think she really likes you" Frederick replied.

"Yeah dude you should totally ask her out" Darren said.

"I agree. Finally, you get to date someone after all these years" Camilla said.

"Yeah I agree too" Hilda said.

"I don't know. I probably will think about it" Harold replied.

Harold trudged along the walkway towards his house. His house was not very hard to miss. It was the biggest house in the area. One of the perks of having a mayor as your father. That day he went home to find his house empty. Just like yesterday when he came back from Bog. He thought nothing much about it and went to his room where he decided to take a nap.

Somewhere else …

Stephen and Valarie Haddock were in a secret room somewhere along the outskirts of Berk. Gary Belch, a General from the army was talking to them.

"Listen, 10 mutant wolves escaped from the research facility. These wolves are highly dangerous. They are sometimes controlled by this huge red wolf monster called The Red Death. We should alert the residences about these dangerous creatures" Gary said.

"No. We shouldn't worry the resident of it yet. As far as I am concerned, it might cause an even greater havoc if we warn the residence. I say we send the FBI undercover and hunt these wolves" Stephen said.

"I think we should try to train these wolves. They could come in handy" Valarie suggested.

"Are you crazy? These wolves are monsters and we should kill them" Stephen said.

"I think the people we should kill are the scientists. They are the ones who cause the wolves to deform. It was their fault that the wolves are in this situation. If it wasn't for them, none of these will happen!" Valarie said angrily. With that, she stormed out of the room and left.

"She has got a point" Gary said.

"I will think about it" Stephen said. He stood up and left the room.

Few hours later…

Harold was studying in his room. First day of University was over but he wanted to stay ahead during lecture times so he decided to study to keep himself occupied.

"Harold? Are you home?" Valarie called as she entered the room.

"Yes, I am! Where have you guys been?" Harold said as he walked down the stairs.

"We attended an urgent matter in the neighbourhood." Stephen replied.

"Wow. This matter must be very urgent since you guys came home at this time. It is 11:45 p.m.!" Harold said.

"Yeah it was quite urgent" Valerie said

"You should go back to bed son. It is already quite late." Stephen said. With that, Stephen and Valerie went into their room.

"Strange, very strange" Harold thought. He just shrugged and went into his room. As he continued studying, he heard rustling outside his house. He decided to look outside his house to investigate. He saw that the bush was moving. He became very terrified. Then he remembered he knew mixed martial arts and decided to investigate. He took out a machete from the store room and quietly without making any noises, went down through his window to investigate. Once he reached ground floor, he cautiously went towards the bush.

"Reveal yourself" Harold said. Then suddenly, he heard a noise that sounded like dogs whining. When he looked into the bush, he saw a humongous black wolf tangled in a big net. His first instinct was to kill the beast like wolf so he raised his machete and decided to aim for his head. However, he stopped when he saw the wolf's eyes. They were green just like his. Those eyes looked terrified, just like him when he was younger. This bought back memories of his past when he was bullied by Scott and the twins. Since he couldn't take it anymore, he cut the net to free the black wolf. Once the wolf was set free, it immediately jumped on Harold and growled. Harold embraced himself and prepared for the worse. The wolf growled louder and then to Harold's surprise, went back into the forest behind him. As the wolf ran back, Harold saw that the wolf had wings but one of the wings seem to be badly damaged.

"That's a strange looking wolf" Harold thought to himself. An idea then popped up in his mind.

"Tomorrow after University, I am going to make a wing for the wolf" Harold thought to himself as he climbed back up to his room.

Author's note:

I am trying to make it something like HTTYD but in modern setting. Instead of dragons, I decided to use mutant wolves. Decided to be more original. It's going to have a lot of chapters. Maybe include some extra characters in the future. And yes, that black wolf is used to represent Toothless, our favourite night fury. This is the second chapter I posted today. Despite the lack of time, I am going to try to write two chapters per day. Bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next few days, with any extra time that Harold found, he spent it on building the wing for that mysterious black wolf. He didn't know those type of wolves existed but he didn't really exist much. After all, Berk believed in Trolls. Anyway, as he spent time building the wing for the wolf, he thought about his meeting with Amanda on the first day of University. It has been 8 days since he last saw her. 8 days ago, was also the first day of University. Harold thought maybe calling her beautiful after seeing her after almost a decade must have made Amanda become afraid of Harold. But then again, this was Amanda Hofferson, one of the bravest women out here in Berk. Berk was a place of weird thing, according to Harold. The meeting with the black wolf proved him correct. But Harold wasn't really that concerned for some strange reason.

Harold also started noticing that his parents were coming home later as the days went by. Harold started growing suspicious on his parents. Sure, his father was mayor of Berk and his mother was accompanying his father to help him, but coming very late at night was something that he didn't expect. What kind of urgent matter they were doing seemed very urgent? He wanted to ask his parents when they came home but he was rather tired trying to build a wing for the wolf so he fell asleep before they came home.

The next day, Harold thought about asking his parents what was going on. But when he went down for breakfast, he saw his parents were gone and breakfast was prepared for him. He didn't know what to do so he ate his breakfast and made his way to the park nearby to meet up with Frederick, Camilla, Hilda and Darren. It was a public holiday that day so he decided to meet up with them and explore the town of Berk which he hasn't been to for more than a decade. Once he was at the park, he realised that he was half an hour early to meet his friends so he decided to walk around the park.

Walking around the park, he saw various playgrounds and fountains that reminded him of the time that he used to have as a child. That memory also bought back his memory also bought back the memory of him being bullied so he stopped thinking about it.

Buzz! Harold heard his phone rang. He saw that Frederick called him and he realised he walked for too long so he went back. So, he walked back. He cancelled Frederick's call and messaged him to tell him that he was coming back. Once he reached them, he apologised for wondering away.

"No, it is alright. No need to apologise. I am sure you wanted to look around because you weren't here for a long time" Frederick said.

After that, they went Berk Town Shopping Mall and looked around to see what they can buy. It has been quite sometime since Harold went shopping so it was a matter of why not. First place they went to was the Adidas shop where they were giving a 30% discount of all the things there. Harold bought a black jacket, a sweat pant and a pair of Ultra Boost.

The rest also bought something from the store. They then went to Nando's for lunch. After lunch, they decided to hang out around the arcade. They were hanging out and having the time of their life when they heard a commotion nearby. As curious as they could be, they decided to investigate what was going on. Once they reached the scene, they saw a big guy trying to bully a small kid.

"That's Scott" Frederick said.

It was indeed Scott. Harold laughed at how much of a pussy Scott was. Instead of finding someone his size, he always picked on someone smaller. As big as he was, he was scared of taking on someone his size.

"Hey why don't you take on someone of your own size" Harold said.

This caused Scott to turn around and it took Scott a few seconds to figure out who it was that was calling him (because of his small brain).

"Ah what a warm welcome by cousin dearest" Scott said.

"Leave him alone" Harold said.

"Just because you have grown taller and look a bit muscular doesn't mean I should be scared of you" Scott said.

Then Harold took a step forward and walked towards. It was at that moment Scott realised he shouldn't have said that. Sure, Harold looks taller but he didn't expect him to be more than one head taller than him. But Scott shook away the fear when he realised that it was that same cousin he used to pick on in middle school. Scott formed a fist and aimed it for Harold's chin. But Harold was fast enough and quickly grabbed Scott's fist and squeezed it. Scott tried to pull back but Harold's grip was very strong and he didn't budge.

"Let go" Scott said

"Why? Are you scared?" Harold teased. This caused the crowd to laugh. Scott turned red with embarrassed. He had just been roasted by his cousin. The same cousin he used to bully. The same cousin that was a fishbone. The same cousin who was afraid of him. The same cousin who just humiliated him. Not to be outdone, Scott used his other hand and aimed for the side of his face. But he was too slow. Harold used his other hand to grab it and held them into a weird position that made Scott uncomfortable.

"Please let go. I apologise. I won't do it again" Scott was on the verge of tears. Harold let go of Scott and Scott quickly scampered away from crowd and out of the arcade.

"Are you alright?" Camilla attended to the kid and asked him.

"Yeah I am alright" The kid said while sobbing.

Harold went to the kid and said "Don't worry about it. He is a jerk and he won't bother you again"

"I am not so sure about that" The kid said.

"You will be very sure" Hilda said, who was with Camilla.

"If he ever bothers you, make sure you call us" Darren said as he handed the kid a piece of paper with his phone number in it.

"By the way what is your name?" Harold asked.

"My name is Gabriel Larson" The kid said.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel" Camilla said.

With that, the gang decided to call it a day and decided to go home. It was quite an eventful day and Harold was sure Scott will be vengeful and try to take revenge on him. But he was sure that he will be prepared to face him and he has friends as his backup. When Harold went back home, his house was empty as usual. His parents were still attending their 'urgent` matter which he had a feeling was something more suspicious than he thought it was. Since he had enough time, he decided to continue on with the wolf's wing. He has been thinking about what to put for the wolf's name but for the moment that was for another day.

Author's note:

Weird plot twist I know but I tried to make it into something special. Look forward to more. But I am planning to reduce the number of chapters I post this month since I am fasting. May add more chapters per day in the future I don't really know. I might post another chapter later. Could have 20/30 odd chapters. I don't know how I will end the story. Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day, Harold made his way to his university campus. He was expecting Scott to take revenge but he didn't care at all. He was excited since he completed the wing he made for his weird wolf. He planned to try it after that day at university. Once he made his way to his university campus, he saw that his friends were already waiting for him and he walked towards them. As he approached them, Amanda suddenly appeared and he greeted her.

"Hi Harold" Amanda greeted him cheerfully.

"HI Amanda" Harold replied in a similar tone.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to trade phone number" Amanda asked

" Sure, I don't mind" Harold said. "Why though?"

"Oh, you know, you have been gone for more than a decade and I didn't really know what happened to you and I plan to catch up" Amanda replied.

"Oh ok" Harold said. After exchanging phone numbers, Amanda made her way to her class which was starting in 5 minutes. Harold's class starts much later and he went to his friends.

"Wow you already got a girlfriend ha" Darren teased.

"What no. It is just someone I know from preschool" Harold said.

"She isn't just someone. She is Amanda Hofferson. Harold's childhood crush" Frederick said.

"ooh looks like someone about to get laid haha" Hilda said.

"I agree" Camilla nodded.

"What no. Never mind" Harold just shrugged it of and headed towards class. Who knows? He might just get in a relationship with probably, if not, one of the hottest girls in the University, or maybe even the whole of Berk. As he walked towards his class, Scott approached him with two other big guys next to him.

"Ah shit, here we go again" Harold thought. Lucky for him, he had Darren with him. Darren was also an experienced mixed martial arts fighter and he was as big as Scott and definitely taller.

"I got your back" Darren assured him. Harold knew that he can count on Darren to do anything. After all, he was his brother like figure.

"Look who it is. It's cousin dearest" Scott mocked as he stopped in front of him. The two other guys behind him cracked their knuckles and got ready to strike when they were needed.

"What do you want?" Harold asked.

"I am about to take revenge for what you did to me yesterday and I will not show mercy" Scott threatened.

"There is no difference whether you have mercy or not. Looks like you don't even have the balls to fight with me alone so you bought two knuckleheads like you to fight me" Harold replied rather calmly.

"Shut up" Scott shouted. He formed a fist and threw a punch at Harold. But as usual, he was rather slow. Harold had enough. So, he ducked the punch and scorpion kicked the three dudes all at once quickly. Before anyone could see what was happening, the three of them were sent flying towards the wall and they crashed heavily into the wall. With that Harold and the rest walked back to class like nothing happened. Everyone was surprised by what has happened. One moment there was a commotion going and the next three big guys flew into the wall. Nobody knew what was going on so they all walked back to their respective classes.

…..

Amanda was rather happy that day. After contemplating for quite some time she managed to get Harold's phone number. She was on a mission. She wanted to apologise to Harold for not staying with him since he was young and being bullied by Scott and the twins. She felt sorry for Harold but she couldn't do anything about it. She could have stopped but she was afraid of losing her popularity status. She secretly had a crush on Harold since preschool but she kept it to herself and was rather indifferent about her feeling towards Harold. But now that he was taller and more handsome, she couldn't hide it anymore. During her break, she met up with Rebecca and told her what she did earlier that morning.

"Cool. Nice move" Rebecca said. She was rather uninterested in what was happening.

"There is something I want to tell you but you must promise you should not tell anyone" Amanda said.

"Sure" Rebecca said.

"You don't seem sure" Amanda criticised.

"Just say it already" Rebecca said.

"I won't if you are not interested" Amanda said.

"Fine. What is it that you desperately want to say to me?" Rebecca asked, now she sat up and looked more interested.

"Remember how I told you I developed a crush on Harold recently?" Rebecca nodded her head "Well, I always had a crush on him, ever since preschool and I managed to hide that feeling for very long. Now that he looks so handsome and taller, I just can't hide it at all!" Amanda let all out. Noe Rebecca seemed very shocked but then she slowly understood. No wonder Amanda didn't join in on the bullying they used to do to Harold when they were younger. No wonder she never discussed about pranking Harold. Rebecca then suddenly remembered that time in preschool when she caught Amanda staring at Harold one day. It all made sense.

"Oh. That explains the time in preschool when I saw you staring at Harold" Rebecca said.

"Oh, you still remembered that. I thought you said you'd forget about it" Amanda whined.

Rebecca just shrugged and both girls continued eating their lunch.

…

When he came to Scott realised that he was on the floor and he was seeing stars. He saw his 2 buddies on floor next to him. And then, he realised what happened and felt even more embarrassed. He should have stopped when Harold warned him yesterday about what will happen if he didn't. He looked around and saw that the corridor was rather empty and everyone seemed to be in their classes. His 2 buddies came to around that moment also and they scampered off, leaving Scott in a state of embarrassment. Scott decided to make his way home. He wasn't feeling alright and he decided it was time to apologise and be regretful of the things he did during his preschool life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was finally time. Time to see if the hours and hours of hard work paid off. The huge wolf, as far as Harold could tell has a wingspan of 3 metres. The wolf was missing his left side of the wing. Since Harold was a lefty, he could easily make the left wing. Harold's guess about these types of dimensions were never wrong so he had it all figured out. It was 8 pm at night when he left. Judging by what has been happening by the past few days, he figured that his parents won't be home very early tonight. He took all necessary things needed to fix the wing of the huge wolf. Quietly, he left through the back door of his house and into the wood. He also took a large piece of meat and held it out to use it to lure the large black wolf towards him. Soon enough, he heard rustling of dead leaves nearby and figured that the wolf was nearby. Turning around, he came face to face with the same wold he saw all those days ago. The similar green eyes that reminded of himself. He knew that there was no turning back now. Harold immediately placed the piece of meat in front of him. The wolf sniffed the meat. Once he thought that the meat smelled alright, he opened his mouth to eat. When he opened his mouth, Harold saw that he had no teeth. "Toothless? I swear you had…." As soon as he said that, sharp teeth retracted from his mouth and he started eating it "...teeth...". Then he found the perfect name to fit the wolf, as irony as it may sound.

"Toothless…. That's the perfect name for you." Harold said. The wolf just continued eating. While he was eating, Harold used this opportunity and patted the wolf's head. Once he touched the wolf's head, a strange feeling occurred between the two. Unbeknownst to them, a bond formed between these two.

"_Wow, what was that?" _Toothless asked.

"It's like a … hold on you can speak?" Harold was surprised.

"_I can't. Whatever happened seem to have happened must have formed a certain type of bond between us that only we can understand" _Toothless said. _"And by the way, why am I called Toothless? I expected something more special from a smart boy like you"_

"I don't know. I guess it is fitting name if someone sees you for the first time" Harold said.

"_Touché"_ Toothless said. _"What is that?"_

"Oh this? It is something I made to fix your wing. I noticed it when I first saw you" Harold replied

"_Oh yeah. I remember that day. Thank you for saving my life. I thought you were going to kill me or something when I saw you approach me that day"_ Toothless recalled.

"No worries" Hiccup said "Here let me put it on for you" With that being said, Harold spent 30 minutes strapping and tying the wing on to Toothless. Soon, he was done and Toothless could control both of his wings.

"Thanks for fixing my wing. I will see you around" With that said, Toothless flew of into deeper part of the forest. Harold, being satisfied, went back home. And just like any other day, his parents were not home yet. Harold decided he could not care anymore about what his parents were up to since they barely had the time to come home or even see him. Heck, they haven't seen him for more than a decade and he expected them to have time for him. Harold thought maybe he should have stayed at Bog with Camilla and her family. They always treated their nephew like their own son. Harold knew something must have caused his parents to barely have the time for him. When he was younger, they spent every time they had with him. Now, he barely sees them. What is worse is that the last time he saw them was 4 days ago. 4 DAYS. Harold wasn't sure what to do. Tomorrow will probably be the same as every other day and he will probably be studying. Then he remembered the phone number he got form Amanda. Maybe he should call her tomorrow. So he texted her stating that he would like to talk to her through the phone tomorrow and went to sleep.

…

Ting! The notification alarm of Amanda's phone went off. She immediately got excited when she realised that the message was from Harold. Her heart raced and she became overjoyed.

Harold: Can we talk tomorrow? I will call you

Amanda: Sure. Idm

She then decided to call it a night and went to sleep with a happy mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harold was feeling rather happy the following day. Just the day before, he fixed the wolf's wing like he promised. The wolf had a special bond with him after touching his head. Did not know how it happened. Anyways, he left for university with a smile on his face and met his friends at the same place like he always would. Once he got down at the stop that he was suppose to go down on, he saw Scott approaching him. He thought Scott didn't learn his lesson yet but when he saw that Scott wasn't that angry and looked regretful, he realised Scott was here for something else.

"Look, I know you hate me but please forgive me for what I have done. I know I haven't been treating you right and now I want to ask you for your forgiveness" Scott pleaded. Harold was surprised by this but he wasn't one who liked to hold grudges.

"Yeah ok I forgive you" Harold said. Now it was Scott's turn to be surprised. He did not expect to be forgiven so easily. He thought he'd be held a grudge against but the action of his cousin completely caught him off guard.

"Thank you" Scott said hastily and went away.

"Some things never change" Harold thought to himself. He then continued walking to where he was supposed to meet his friends. And it was at that moment when he saw Amanda approaching him.

"Hi Harold" Amanda said.

"Hi Amanda" Harold said. "We still talking later?"

"Yes, definitely we are" Amanda replied. "I was wondering if you could introduce your new friends to me"

"Sure. I don't mind" Harold said. With that, the two of them approached the place where Harold's friends usually meet. When they got there, they saw that they were already waiting there.

"Hi Harold" Camilla said "Finally bought your girlfriend?" This statement caused Harold and Amanda's cheeks to turn red with embarrassment.

"She is not…." Before Harold could reply, Darren said "Yeah sure she is not"

Amanda decided to change the topic and she said "Harold, I didn't know you had a sister"

"I am not his sister. I am his cousin. We have had been mistaken for siblings for quite a long time" Camilla said.

"Oh, I am sorry" Amanda said.

"No, it is alright" Camilla laughed.

"Anyway, that is Camilla, my cousin and those two are Darren and Hilda. They are something like Rebecca and Theodore but are more mature" Harold said "And you already know Frederick from preschool"

"Nice to meet you all" Amanda said.

"Same here"

"Same here"

"Same here"

"You know, if you told me Camilla was your cousin when I first met you, I would have believed it. The opposite happened when I knew Scott was your cousin" Amanda told Harold.

"Yeah, I guess. Camilla and I also have a better relationship with each other than we have with Scott" Harold said.

"Agreed" Camilla nodded.

"Do you want to meet us for lunch?" Hilda asked Amanda.

"Sure, I don't mind" Amanda answered. Afterwards, the gang made their way to their lecture hall to continue their day at their University.

Author's note:

Sorry that this chapter is short. I am buzzing off after Liverpool did a Ramontada against Barcelona. Yes, I am a Liverpool fan and I live in Asia. And also, this fasting month, I do not really have the energy to write that much. This chapter could be edited if I have the time and resource to do it. Might take a day or two or even more for the next chapter to be published. I apologise for that


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was around 8 pm that day and Harold was pretty excited as he was about to make a call with Amanda. It was something he didn't expected to happen but he was grateful nonetheless that it happened. He prepared his earpieces and then he plugged it into is iPhone and called Amanda.

Amanda: Hello Harold.

Harold: Hi Amanda. Thanks for answering.

Amanda: No worries. I was expecting a call from you anyways since you told me yesterday that you were going to call. I was prepared.

Harold: Same. So, I called you because I thought about what you said to me when you gave me your number the other day and said that you wanted to catch up with what we missed.

Amanda: Sure, we can talk about that. So how was life in Bog?

Harold: It was alright. Camilla took a great care for me to make sure that I wasn't bullied and then Darren and Hilda came along and soon they took care of me like their little brother. I am younger than them anyways even though we were born in the same months.

Amanda: I am glad that you had Camilla to support you. Wish I could have done the same. I actually felt sorry for you but I was afraid of being mocked against if I did. So, I tried not doing anything.

Harold: Oh. Err….

Amanda: I know you are going to tell me off….

Harold: No, I was not going to tell you off. I am shocked you cared. I thought no one else cared other than Frederick.

Amanda: I truly did. I just didn't want to be hurt in the process as well.

Harold: It is alright. I am just happy that you cared.

Amanda: You can say whatever you want to me for not helping you.

Harold: No, I won't. I don't like saying these kinds of things unless it well and truly mattered. I am not someone who likes to hold grudges against anyone. Earlier today Scott apologised for being such an asshole to me. I forgave him instantly

Amanda: He really apologised?

Harold: Yeah, he did. He tried to bully me twice when I came back to Berk but he failed. The mixed martial trainings helped.

Amanda: Wow. You take mixed martial arts? I took Karate a few years ago and I am on my way to get a black belt.

Harold: That is nice to know.

Amanda: Anyway, you said that you, Camilla. Darren and Hilda were born in the same month but you are the youngest.

Harold: Yes, I am the youngest. I was born on the 25th of January 1997 while Camilla was born on the 24th of January 1997. Darren and Hilda were born on the same day on 3rd January 1997.

Amanda: Wow, you have the same birthday as me. I was born on 25th January 1997 too.

Harold: Wow, that's cool. I didn't know that. That's good to know. Maybe we should celebrate our birthdays together next year.

Amanda: Not maybe. Definitely. It will be something that I will definitely look forward to

Harold: That's good to know….

The two continued talking well into the night and after sometime decided to call it a day. They both slept well that day and hoped to look forward to more days like this.

…

Stephen Haddock was tired but he didn't want to rest. The search for the mutant wolves has been going on for many days. Yet, the had no lead what so ever. The animals that lives in the Berk forest has been declining. He suspects that the ten missing wolves must be the cause of the disappearance of the animals. He expected deer living the forest to disappear but things escalated quickly when animals like foxes and jackals started disappearing too. He started to think that the wolves must be cannibals and then he thought about the big red wolf aka The Red Death. He knew the wolf would control minds of other wolves and would tell them to kill these animals. But he just wasn't sure for reasons no one knew why. He felt like doubting himself.

Valarie Haddock wanted to do something. She didn't like the idea of killing and wanted to do something to change the way the wolves were behaving. She knew this because these wolves were not just any wolves. The ten wolves that got missing were actually bought from an old man who saved them. However, they were on the verge of dying and she bought them to a doctor who thought could save them. However, unbeknownst to her, Stephen bought the wolves to the research facility and test them like guinea pigs. This caused the wolves to mutate and all them grew wings. A black wolf in particular broke his wings in the process and was also the strongest and smartest off the wolves. When Valarie heard of the news, she was angry with Stephen and did not talk to him. She still hasn't. She only decided to talk to Stephen when Harold was nearby and she did not want to engage in any other conversation with him. She even started sleeping in another room unbeknownst to Harold. The following day after Harold came back, the wolves' escapade lead to anger her even more. She wanted to befriend the wolves. She in particular liked the wolf with orange back and white bottom. She decided to call it Cloudjumper since he liked jumping a lot. But all she could do now is wait and hope for a miracle to happen so that she could find the wolf and hoped that the large red wolf would not harm Cloudjumper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harold was studying at home that day. He was in a rather happy mood. After talking to Amanda a few days ago, Amanda suggested that they go should go out sometime and tomorrow was the day. He was thinking of asking Amanda to be his girlfriend but he decided to ask her after a few more dates. He felt that Amanda was really trying to be with him and he knew she was genuine with the things that she said. If only she knew that of how he felt about her. Obviously, he also didn't know that Amanda also had a crush on him and she also wanted him to know how she felt about him. Then suddenly he thought about his parents. It has been about two months since he last saw them and he suddenly felt alone. His parents loved him a lot. They always gave him the support that he needed. However, due to their constant disappearance, he felt that they did not care about him and that they were indifferent to what he is feeling.

Ting! He got a message from his dad saying that they plan on going out tomorrow. This angered Harold. His parents did not see him for two months already and they want to go out together tomorrow. They did not even bother to ask him if he was ok or what has been going on since they were not home. He ignored them and continued doing what he was doing.

The next day was his date with Amanda. He got up early and dressed up and left a note to his parents in the living room that he was going to on a date with Amanda and that they should have done better as parents. He gave no thoughts to what he wrote and he did not care how his parents felt since he was ignored for close to two months. He left around 9 am and he was supposed to meet Amanda at 11 am. They were going to a place for lunch and then go to the amusement park and then have dinner before going to see a movie before heading back home. Since he had the time, he decided to go to Starbucks for breakfast where he decided ordered a Grande cappuccino and a piece of cheesecake. When he got to the counter to order, he saw that Rebecca and Theodore were the cashiers present there.

"Sup, H" Theodore said.

"Hi Theodore. Hi Rebecca" Harold replied.

"Hi" Rebecca said. She knew Amanda was always right about how boys look like when she described them and Amanda's description of Harold was spot on.

"So, you going on a date with Amanda later" Rebecca asked

"Not exactly a date but…" Harold replied with his cheeks turning red.

"No need to be embarrassed H. You are all grown up" Theodore said

"Yeah I suppose. Anyway, can I have a Grande cappuccino and a piece of cheesecake" Harold ordered.

"Coming right up" Rebecca said. Soon, Rebecca got Harold's order ready and gave it to him. He took it and he sat down at a designated area and started eating.

…..

Stephen and Valarie read over and over again about what Harold wrote to them they both started feeling guilty.

"Its our fault" Stephen said.

"Our fault? If you did not take the wolves to the research facility to test on them none of this would happen" Valarie said.

"You could have stayed at home and tend to Harold" Stephen said.

"So that you can capture and kill those wolves? Not a chance" Valarie said.

"Well, they are mutants and they should be killed" Stephen said.

"No, they should not. These wolves are special wolves. They were saved by an old man from whom I bought them and they are very special" Valarie said. "They are like this today because of you"

With that, Valarie stormed back to the room that she stayed in and locked the door. He sighed. He knew he should have done better. He regretted the decisions he made and decided that he should go to work and he wanted to capture the wolves and make sure that his wife can do what she wants to do with them.

…..

Harold met Amanda at Berk Café where they decided to have lunch.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Harold asked.

"I will have anything that you will have" Amanda said.

"I was going to order a Beef Supreme Burger with Cheese Fries and a large Mountain Dew" Harold said.

"Wow. I like that also" Amanda said.

"Cool. We have so may things in common that we don't even know" Harold said.

"Well, we can always go out together and see what other things we have in common" Amanda said

After lunch, they went to the amusement park and had an enjoyable time together. They went on different types of ride and played different types of arcade games. Harold was the better of the two at gaming and Amanda was not that great. However, Harold being the gentleman he was, gave everything he won to Amanda. Amanda was really touched by what she was seeing. She knew he was definitely the perfect guy to date. Like Harold, she has been single all her life because of her having a crush on Harold just like how Harold was having a crush on Amanda. Afterwards, they went to Domino's for pizza before going to the movie theatre to see BrightBurn. It was a new movie that came out which shows what could have happened if Superman was evil. It was good movie, they thought afterwards seeing the movie. The movie was directed by James Gunn, a renowned director who is famous for making the Guardians of the Galaxy movies. Harold decided to walked Amanda home and Amanda had never been so grateful.

"Well thank you for the day" Amanda said.

"No, thank you. It was a pleasure to have spent the day with you" Harold said

"You are welcome" Amanda said.

"After all, going out more with you means getting to win more arcade games" Harold joked.

"Hey" Amanda said. She knew he was joking but decided she shouldn't be looked down on so she proceeded to punch Harold.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harold asked.

"That was for making fun of me" She then grabbed Harold by the collar and pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek. "And that was for everything else." With that, she made her way to inside her house. Harold couldn't believe it. Amanda Hofferson, the prettiest girl in whole of Berk just kissed her. He was over the moon. He ran home, never feeling so good ever in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I apologise for not uploading the story any further as I have been very busy with things at the moment. The fasting month makes me very tired and I usually don't have any free time so this chapter is actually written over a period of few weeks

**READ**

In case you all wondering what is happening, after Harold went home that day, Valarie apologised for being irresponsible and decided to go look for the wolves. The chapter that was meant to be 11 got deleted and I am too lazy to write it again

Chapter 11

Operation finding the wolves was a go. Harold was nervous to be honest. He held out a piece of meat and walked into the woods with his mother and almost girlfriend behind him. He then inside his mind started to call out Toothless, since the bond between them allowed them to do so. He was afraid and excited at the same time.

Amanda was a bit sceptical when Harold told her about those mutant wolves. She thought he was joking but then she believed him when Harold became more insistent about it. She decided to follow them but she threatened to 'kill' Harold if what he said was false. After all, Amanda is a very serious person. She decided to wear shorts and an Adidas t-shirt. Coincidentally, Harold also wore an Adidas t-shirt but with ¾ pants. Harold's cheeks turned red when he saw how Amanda was dressed when he went to pick her up. Of course, she being one of the prettiest girls in Berk also meant she had a nice girly figure and she also has "ahem" a large chest. Harold's mind was beginning to go haywire but then he shook his head and let that thought go.

Back to where they were, it didn't take that long for Toothless to appear. After, it was about 9 pm that night and despite that, it was hot.

"Greetings Harold" Toothless said "I see that you have bought your mother and girlfriend with you"

"She isn't my …." Harold was about to say that she wasn't his girlfriend but Toothless interrupted anyway

"Yada yada. You always say that" Toothless said "I see that you bought them here so that you can meet other wolves. Before you say how I know, remember that I am connected to your mind"

Harold kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Valarie understood what Toothless was saying since her bond with Cloudjumper allowed her to do so. Valarie chuckled a bit when Harold tried to protest that Amanda wasn't his girlfriend but she knew it was going to happen soon someday anyway.

Amanda was confused because she couldn't comprehend what was going on. She was actually kind of scared and she realised that Harold was telling the truth after all. She decided to stay close to Harold and held on to his arm. Harold was hocked by this but he didn't seem to mind what was going on anyway.

"Follow me" With that being said, the three humans followed Toothless to meet other wolves. Soon, they arrived somewhere very deep in the forest and then heard low growling noises.

"Who goes there?" a red wolf asked. This wolf had horns and very sharp teeth and very long tail.

"It's just the black wolf" one of the two-headed wolf said.

"Hi Toothless" a blue wolf greeted him cheerfully.

"So, we calling him by the name his human gave him?" the red wolf asked.

"Speaking of humans, I see you bought them?" one of the two headed wolves asked.

"Yeah, why not? The human I bought me with wants his girlfriend and mother to be bonded with one" Toothless said. This time Harold decided not to argue because he knew there was no point. Amanda on the other hand, grew interest on the blue wolf. She saw what Harold saw when he first saw Toothless. She saw a brave, fiery and cheerful looking wolf. Something matches her personality She approached the blue wolf and the blue wolf also approached her. They immediately bonded once Amanda touched her head.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Amanda said.

"Indeed, it was." The blue wolf replied.

"Hmm, I am thinking of naming you Stormfly." Amanda said.

"Lovely name." Stormfly replied.

Valarie, on the other hand was sad as she could not find Cloudjumper.

"Anyone saw Cloudjumper?" Valarie asked.

"He prefers to stay alone." The red wolf replied.

"Oh." Valarie said disappointingly.

"It is ok mum. We can look for him another time" Harold said.

After spending some time with their wolves, the humans decided to head back. Toothless led them back to their house and quickly went back to his place back in the woods. On the way back, Amanda held tightly on to Harold's hand. Harold noticed but he didn't seem to mind that. Amanda noticed it also after a while but she wasn't too concerned about it. When they reached the Haddock House, it was already 1 am and there was no transportation back for Amanda to go back home so she spent the night at the Haddock house. She informed her parents and they were cool with it since her parents believed in their daughter. There was no spare room left so Harold offered his room to her but she insisted that they share the bed.

"It's not like we are going to have sex you know?" she said as they prepared to go to bed.

"Yeah…" Harold said blushing.

"Unless you want to …." Amanda said seductively. She then grabbed Harold by the collar and pull him towards her and they started to kiss each other passionately. Before they knew it, they were already in Harold's bed naked.

"I don't have protection…" Harold said.

"It is alright. I am going to have my monthly thing in two days' time and it is completely safe." Amanda said.

"Is this your first time?" Amanda asked. "It is my first time doing it"

"Same" Harold replied. "But how are we doing it so smoothly?"

"I don't know. Maybe we are made for each other" Amanda said. "You know I actually enjoyed myself today. We should go see the wolves more often in the future and we may get to do this more often"

Harold blushed.

"So, what does this make us?" Harold asked.

"Quit beating around the bush and ask me the question already" Amanda said.

"Will you be my …. Umpfh" Harold was interrupted by a searing kiss by Amanda so he knew what her answer was and they continued doing their bedroom activities as the night went by.

Author note:

Yeah, I intended to add smut since I couldn't wait. Not going to go to into detail so I hope you all enjoy what has transpired so far


End file.
